


In The End, It's Him & I

by smellslikelithium



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass, Bank Robbery, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Domestic, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gun Violence, One Shot, POV Alternating, Permanent Injury, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikelithium/pseuds/smellslikelithium
Summary: "In the end, I always knew it would be him and I."In which Gerard Way and Lindsey Ballato are American criminals on the run who would die for each other.





	In The End, It's Him & I

WANTED: Gerard Way, 22, and Lindsey Ballato, 23

LAST SEEN: July 22nd, 2007

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

REWARD: $250.00

American criminals Gerard Way and his speculated girlfriend, Lindsey Ballato, have become increasingly popular over the last few months due to the plethora of the crimes they've committed; murder and thievery are the two most common. The couple were last seen July 22nd, when the Columbus Bank was robbed and they were spotted fleeing the scene alongside their partner in crime Brendon Urie, 21...

~L.A.B~August 30th, 2007

"Can you move your leg, Gee?"

Gerard attempts to move his leg, causing him to scream out in agony. "Fuck!"

I bite my lip, nervously crossing my arms. "Shit, I was afraid of this."

"I don't know if I can walk, love." He sighs, resting his head back on his pillow and letting his greasy chin-length black hair spill out onto the white pillow cover. "It hurts too much."

"That's okay." I nod, mainly to myself though, as I stand up from the chair I placed next to my partner's bed when I came to check on him half an hour ago. "I can help you walk. It'll be okay."

Gerard says nothing, causing an uneasy feeling to begin to brew in my stomach as I remember how his leg got so hurt in the first place; because I had to be careless and crash our car as we drove away from a shitty gas station we robbed yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Gerard." I sit down again, ignoring the gun on my belt that keeps poking my thigh. "I should have been paying better attention when I was driving."

"Don't worry about it, Linds." Gerard moves one of his hands towards mine, prompting me to take it. I do. "Accidents happen. Life goes on. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

I smile at that. "And thank God for that."

He begins to smile back at me, opening his mouth to say something but is interrupted by someone pounding at the door. "Guys, we have to go!" It's Brendon, and the tone of his voice tells me that I shouldn't tell him to shut up. "They're onto us!"

I help Gerard get out of bed and I lead him out of the tiny room in my mother's house and into the kitchen, where Brendon's impatiently waiting. He's even tapping his foot against the wooden floor. "There you guys are." He nods his head towards Gerard, who's resting his head on my shoulder. "Is he okay to walk?"

I shake my head. "I'll have to help him out for the time being until we can heal him better."

"As much as I want that to happen, we really don't have time for that."Brendon says, a hint of apathy in his voice. "He needs to be bedridden, and we can't afford that. We have to leave, pronto."

I tense up at that. "Are you sure? We can't stay for another day or so?"

Brendon shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. So pack your shit, we're leaving in less than an hour." He walks towards Gerard. "I'll help him, you go pack."

~G.A.W~

Less than an hour later, the three of us are jammed into Brendon's car and we're speeding away from Lindsey's mom's house.

I know going to Mrs. Ballato's house wasn't the best option, considering the police are attempting to track us down as we speak and they'll probably think of checking somewhere as obvious as a relative's house, but we had no choice; after the accident, my leg, which had been covered in battery acid due to Lindsey getting distracted by a gun malfunction, needed treatment and there was no way in Hell we could go to a hospital. That's basically like turning ourselves in to the cops.

Actually, scratch that. It is turning ourselves in to thecops.

"How much did you get from that gas station?" Brendon asks, not taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

Lindsey, who's sitting next to me in the back, fishes around in her large leather purse. "Uh...like, fifty dollars I think."

Brendon hums in acknowledgement, nodding his head. "That's good. Not as good as Columbus, but still good."

"Nothing's ever gonna beat Columbus." I say. "That bank was a fucking goldmine."

"We could have gotten way more, but the popo just had to show up and bust us." Brendon sighs. "Fucking jerks."

Lindsey chuckles and, like always, it's music to my ears. "You're one to talk, Urie."

"Hey, at least I can actually fire a gun at my targets." Brendon snaps. "I'm better at doing that than most cops and snarky chicks with lady boners for greasy emos. No offense, Gerard."

"Oh, none taken."

Lindsey scoffs. "Really?" Without turning around she rolls the car window down, sticks her gun out of the window, and cocks it before shooting five times. I hear five screams as Lindsey smirks at Brendon, her eyes giving him a look that would kill him if looks could kill. "You might wanna rethink that, bud."

God, I love her.

~L.A.B~

"Do you ever think about running away?" I ask Gerard as we sit on a grassy field a few hours later, waiting for Brendon to come back from a gas station (not for robbing this time, which is a first) and pick us up.

Gerard shrugs, looking up at the sunset. "Sometimes, when I see you get hurt and all I wanna do is run away with you so you can be safe."

"So why don't we?" I ask. "We can ditch Brendon in the middle of the night and just leave. He'll never know where we are, and we can rob way more places without him."

"I guess, but we can't leave him behind. He's a valuable member of our team." Gerard says. "Besides, he knows too much. He'd know the first place we'd go."

"So let's let him get caught in the crossfire or something." I scoot closer to him on the grass, curling up into a ball and resting my chin on my knees. "Honestly, nothing else matters to me as long as we're together."

Gerard reaches towards me and tucks some of my black locks of hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek with his thumb before retracting his hand. "I feel the same way, but I can't betray Brendon like that."

I sigh, feeling a bit bad. "Yeah, I guess I see your point." I lift my head up and smile at him. "You keep me sane, Gerard Way."

He chuckles. "Okay, I'll pretend we live in a world where that doesn't contradict everything we do on a daily basis."

I roll my eyes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek and loving the lipstick stain I leave behind. "You can run away with me anytime you want, Gee. Just let me know and I'll drop everything."

~G.A.W~

It's pitch black out now. I can't even see my hand when I put it infront of my face.

To my right, Brendon turns a flashlight on. It flickers on and off for a few moments before it just stays off, earning a groan from him. "Oh, for fuck's sake. The batteries are deader than we're all going to be if we go to the nearest store to get more. We got lucky that the fucks at the gas station don't pay attention to the news."

I can't help but snicker. "Way to be optimistic, Urie."

"Fuck off." He sighs, letting the flashlight go. I hear it fall to the sidewalk below us and I think I hear something fall off of it. "Now how the Hell are we supposed to find somewhere to spend the night?"

"We can head back to the car." Lindsey, who's on my left and helping me stay standing with my inconvenience of a leg, says. "It's not like anyone will find us in there. We're miles from civilization."

"Alright, fine."

Minutes later, we're back in the car; Brendon sitting in the passenger seat and Lindsey and I sharing a blanket in the back. I tried to let her have the entire blanket, since it's a pretty cold night despite it being the end of August, but she wouldn't let me.

When we think Brendon's asleep (we can tell when he isn't being unnecessarily sassy and doesn't talk for more than five minutes), we spend the next little while just talking. The first thing that made me attracted to her in the first place when we first met was her incredible wit, and it's like everything that comes out of her mouth has the ability to hypnotize me and get me to listen to anything she says, no matter how irrelevant or stupid it may be. So far, she's yet to disappoint me.

Not to mention that she's extremely funny, and she was able to make me smile for the first time in months when we first met at our friend Frank's party a little over a year ago. I had been staying with him at the time, having moved out of my now imprisoned for various reasons (such as his stupidity regarding domestic relationship morals) ex-husband's house and I didn't have any money since I didn't have a job. I tried to make comics, but that didn't really work out in my favor. Besides, I like the life I have now way better; robbing banks and gas stations with the love of my life. It's a dream come true.

"How does your leg feel?" Lindsey whispers, bringing me back to reality.

"Like nothing." I reply, my hand searching for hers in the darkness. "It doesn't even feel like it's there anymore."

I can tell she's frowning. "I guess I'll have to find a way tomake you some crutches then. Sorry."

Once I find her hand, I bring the back of it to my lips. "Stop apologizing."

"Sorry." A moment later, I hear her giggle. "Shit, sorry."

I can't help but chuckle, leaning in and my lips finding hers in the dark. I pull away and I look into her soft dark brown eyes, the only part of her I can really see, that make me forget everything, no matter what. "Even in the dark, you're cute as fuck."

"I'm not cute, Way." She playfully snaps. "I'm a bank robber who dabbles in the occasional murdering business. I'm feared by the entire country. That's not cute."

I just shrug. "Whatever you say, Linds."

~L.A.B~September 2nd, 2007

"What the fuck are you going on about, Urie!?"

Brendon sighs, seeming tired of my 'bullshit' even though I haven't even started yet. "Lindsey, you have to understand where I'm coming from here."

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Do I?"

"Yes, you do." He sighs. "Gerard is just slowing us down at this point. He has a leg he can't even use, and it's taking a toll on all of us. You're the one that takes care of all the dirty work out of the three of us, and yet you choose to weigh yourself down by constantly carrying around a two-hundred pound human?"

His comment about Gerard's weight sends a wave of anger through my veins, but I try my best to repress it. "Well, we could still have a full team to help, but you had to get all butt-hurt when Dallon Weekes beat you in a drunken game of darts and you shot him an hour later."

"Don't reflect this onto me, Ballato." He growls, glaring at me in a way that would send a chill the size of a tsunami down my spine if I was scared of him. "I'm not doing this just for me. I'm doing it for you too. If we get rid of him, we'll be able to get more money without worrying about the man-child we have to carry around."

My hands turn into fists, and it takes all the willpower in me to not strangle him to death right on this patch of grass near the car, where Gerard's still sleeping. "Don't talk about him like that, you fucking prick." I seethe.

"You're a psycho, Linds." Brendon nonchalantly shoves his hands in his pockets, acting as if this is the most casual thing he's done all day-and it fucking pisses me off even more. "You're insane. You kill people on a daily basis, and you feel no mercy whatsoever. What's so different about Gerard?"

"The fact that I'm madly in love with him makes a huge difference." I snap. "I have no problem with killing the scum of the earth, which excludes Gerard but thankfully doesn't exclude you. Now shut the fuck up and don't you dare think about laying a hand on him, or else I'll make you regret it."

He laughs. "You wouldn't. You don't have the balls."

Without thinking, I swing my right fist at his jaw. He groans when I pull my fist away, but I don't see what he does next as I storm into the car and grab everything that belongs to him-excluding all the money. I throw his belongings out and step on the gas, not thinking about anything else except for leaving that son of a bitch far behind us and far away from my Gerard.

~G.A.W~

I'm woken up by the car coming to a sudden start. I notice Lindsey in the driver's seat, something she's been hesitant to do since my accident, and Brendon's nowhere in sight.

"Linds?" I ask, noticing how tight she's gripping the steering wheel. "Where's Brendon?"

"Off fucking himself, I assume." She growls, and I catch aglimpse of her angry expression in the rear-view mirror, and it scares me because I've never seen her this angry before. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're leaving that bastard behind and we're not looking back."

"Why?"

She says nothing, partly because she's focused on the road and partly because she most likely doesn't want to tell me.

"Lindsey, you told me you'd always be true to me." I say, my voice stern at first but then turning into it's usual soft tone I use when she seems shooken up. "Can you tell me what he did?"

She sighs, her angry expression slowly fading. "He told me you were weighing us down with your leg and that we should kill you so you won't be a burden." She says. "I swear Gee, I've never wanted to kill anyone more slowly than I have when I heard him say that."

"Oh." I say, since it's all I can say right now.

We drive in silence for who knows how much longer, my thoughts going from Brendon to what will happen now. "Lindsey, are we running away?" I ask.

She turns to look at me for a brief moment, her face losing some of its tension before turning back to the road. She's a more cautious driver now, and I must say I'm pretty grateful of that. "I guess we are." She says, seeming a little apprehensive.

I smile, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Good."

~~

It turns out, living without Brendon is much better.

Lindsey and I spend the rest of the day talking about things we couldn't talk about around Brendon, such as the properties of fudge that are actually more intellectually stimulating than you'd think. It's one of the many things that had me hooked on her; when we first met, I was making myself a cup of coffee in Frank's kitchen. She and I went through the stages of life for a coffee bean and concluded that the treatment of the bean is sort of barbaric in a way, but no one's complaining.

In a way, that's kind of ironic when you considers what she does fora living. Not me, since I barely even know how to even cock a gun; it's Lindsey and Brendon that do all the dirty work. I just get the cash and blast out of there.

"Linds?" I ask her when there's a few moments of a not-so awkward silence. "Are you sure leaving Brendon behind was the best idea?"

Her jaw clenches, and I take her hand as a way to help her calm down. "I don't want to think about what he'd do to you if we didn't, Gee."

"I agree, but aren't you afraid he'll find some way to get us back?" I ask. "You know what he's capable of just as much as I do."

She bites her bright red lip, and I can see uneasiness settle on her pale face. "I also don't wanna think about that either." She scoots closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder. "I don't really wanna think right now."

I nod. "Okay." I whisper, kissing the top of her head. "Let's not think."

She sighs, relaxing as we say nothing more.

~L.A.B~September 3rd, 2007

The next morning is quiet. Too quiet. It sends a chill down my spine, but I figure it's just my mind playing tricks on me and I try not to think about it.

Gerard's in the backseat of the parked car, reading a comic book he stole from a comic book store I shot up a while back; he saw a vintage comic in the window and gave me a pouty face, and who am I to deny my love his requests?

I'm sitting in the driver's seat, reloading my gun so we can hit a bank or two before we find another area to "terrorize," as the news tabloids put it every time we go to an establishment and leave it with blood on our bodies and money in our pockets. I look in the rear-view mirror and see Gerard still reading, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his eyes scan the pages of the book. His eyes flicker up and they meet mine, and he shoots me a small smile that I reciprocate before he goes back to his book. Just as I'm about to look away, I jump as I hear a loud bang that sounds way too close to us for my liking. Gerard jumps too, and his face goes from concentrated to concerned in a flash. "What was that?" He asks.

Before I can even think of answering him, another bang rings out and it goes straight through the window right by where Gerard's sitting. He lets out a scream and flinches away, but that doesn't work out in his favor as another bullet goes through the glass, but this time it doesn't miss him.

I let out a scream as I watch the bullet enter his shoulder, panic finally setting in as I turn to see what the actual fuck is going on.

I see cops surrounding us, and a horrible feeling settles in my gutas I realize who sold us out.

Brendon. The bastard I abandoned. He probably saw what direction we were going and sold us out to the cops, telling them some bullshit story about how we kidnapped or coerced him into coming along with us when in reality he begged us to let him tag along with us.

I turn back to Gerard and I see him slowly put a hand to the hole in his shoulder. He pulls it back and he begins to tremble at the blood on his pale fingers. Normally the sight of blood calms me, but now it just makes me feel like shit.

"Linds-?" He's cut off by another bullet, this time entering the side of his head and causing him to fall back onto the rest of the seats in the back.

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs, scurrying to the back of the car to see how bad it really is.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. That's all I can think as I see blood on the side of his head as I contort my body so I'm sitting next to him, me on the floor as I cradle his head in my arms, my hand going to where he's been shot so I can attempt to keep some of the blood in. "Fuck fuck fuck." I mutter, frantically looking his face up and down as if it'll be my last. "You're gonna be okay, baby." Am I crying? "You're gonna be okay." Fuck, I'm crying.

More gunshots go through the windows, but they go over my head. I just sit there with my boy, holding him and feeling more scared than I ever have in my entire life. I'm not a religious person, but I find myself praying to whatever God is up there to help him.

"I'm sorry." I sob, my tears falling onto his soft cheeks that I used to kiss all the time when we first started going out. I couldn't help it; they just looked so soft. "This is all my fault."

His eyes are somewhat open, and I check for a pulse; it's still there, but I can barely hear it. I hold him closer to me, the gunshots from outside fading away as I can only focus on the two of us.

In an instant, I remember the day we met at Frank Iero's party.

I remember the day Gerard first held my hand as he took me out on a date to go see a concert of a band we both used to love.

I remember the day I kissed him for the first time, and how even though my family was in the other room and we had to be out to spend time with them in less than a minute, we took our time savoring the most intimate moment of my-our life.

I remember the day he told me he loved me, and how I threw myself at him and kissed him up to the point where his lips were as red as mine.

I remember everything.

He won't survive this. I know it. The cops won't let him, and they certainly won't let me; contrary to popular belief, I'm more "insane" than he is. He deserves to live, not me. I can't live without him. I doubt I'd even still be alive without him.

I brush back his soft black locks, taking a good look at him one last time as I press a kiss to his lips. "I love you so much, baby." I whisper. "In the end, I always knew it would be us."

I hold him tighter one last time before I reluctantly let him go,ignoring the blood on my clothes as I sit up and expose myself to the cops. I close my eyes, not wanting to look them in the eye in my last moments. My thoughts are absolutely blank as I stare death down as best as I can with closed eyes, falling back as I feel something enter my chest and all across my torso.

In the end, I always knew it would be him and I.


End file.
